Soul Stealers
by Yuna.Lorac
Summary: Yuna, a dedicated vampire hunter of nineteen, is on her daily round around the dark streets of Bevelle when she meets someone who will change her life. Only problem is, he's one of her moral enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. Second story... I know you're like, 'Omfg, why the hell does she even try...' BUT, this one will be better than the first. Why? 'Cause I got my kick ass sis, Anika Ressan, to help me with it. Thanks, sis. - Anyway, R&R.

**A/N**: Btw, sorry 'bout not updating my other story in, like, forever. Had to much shit to do.

-------------

The dimly lit alleyway ended shortly up ahead. The young woman's short, light brown locks of hair danced in the winds as it began to pick up pace. Her thin, black jacket swayed gently in the breeze as it hung loosely over her black tank top. The bottom of her tight, black pants wrapped gently against the heel of her boots. Her silver chain hung from her hip, making a soft clanking sound as she slowly walked.

"I know you're here..." She whispered to, what seemed like, no one but herself, stopping afterwards.

She let her hand glide over the gun holstered on her hip. Usually, she did this gesture as an act of nervousness. But now, she was unusually calm.

The sound of loose pavement being kicked around, along with the silent sound of footsteps behind her made her turn swiftly. Also pulling her gun out of instinct, she aimed it out in of her.

_'Nothing.' _She thought, staring back at the empty alleyway in which she came from. _'And I know for a damn straight fact that I'm not going crazy.'_

"Enough games. You know how your little games piss me off."

Placing her gun back in it's holster, she scanned the dark alleyway.

_'Must we always play "hard-to-get"?'_

"Must you always bitch?"

The soft sound of the young man's voice in her ear didn't startle her. It was the warmness of his breath on her neck that did.

"I see we finally came out of hiding." She said as she slightly turned her head to the left.

"Hiding?" He questioned, softly placing a kiss onto her neck. "It was more of a 'little game', if I do recall correctly."

The young woman of nineteen smirked to herself, "But of course."

She sighed as he snaked his arms around her shoulders. Placing hot kisses up and down her neck.

"You never cease to excite me..." She said, as more of a moan than anything else. She allowed her head to fall slightly backwards, closing her eyes. "And you never cease to turn me on." He whispered with a slight smirk.

She turned around in his arms, now facing him. She sighed, his hot breath on her lips was turning her on even more.

_'Amazing how he can make me feel this way. It's like I can hardly stand...'_

The man leaned down slowly, closing the distance between them. She closed her eyes, awaiting what was to come, as they were only centimeters apart now. The young man gently kissed up and down her neck, reaching her face to look slowly into her eyes.

She sighed once more, "I am so weak..."

"Hey, you there! It's him! It's the vampire!"

"Time to go." The young man said as the older man and his followers approached at a fast pace.

He turned toward them, his black cape printed with dark flames and a red demon skull centered in the middle swayed viciously as he jerked around.

Drawing two knives with either hand from his hips on his completely black pants with a number of silver chains and belts on them, he lunged them forward, hitting two of the men in the chest. They dropped to the ground, unmoving, shortly afterwards.

The last man alive had already, somehow, made it up to him, slashing a deep gash in the young man's chest. He groaned, crimson liquid seeping steadily from the cut in his black muscle shirt, and kicked the older man in the stomach. He then drew another knife out, and stabbed the man in the back of the head while he was bent over.

Kicking the dead corpse onto it's back, the young man, only nineteen, smirked.

"Tidus..." The young woman said as she took a step forward.

"They were foolish to oppose me, Yuna, you know that. If they wanted to keep their pitiful lives, they should've stayed at their beloved homes."

Yuna nodded in agreement, looking silently at the blood stained pavement before her.

"People of their kind don't deserve to live, anyway." Tidus said, looking down at his fallen victim, kicking him again without any sign of remorse.

"They are my kind." Yuna said in defense, narrowing her brows at Tidus as she studied his actions. "I don't see what sets me apart from them."

"You understand." He said, looking over his shoulder at her. "You're the only one who will listen. The first thing they want to do when they see me is kill me."

"They're just afraid."

"The weak don't deserver to live." He stated, his expression cold and unchanging. "You are strong and brave. You listened when I asked you to. You helped me. In the end, it made me admire you." After his explanation, he turned toward her.

"I was there for you," She said, walking up to him at a slow pace. She placed her hand on his chest, examining his wound. "And I still am, now."

Tidus slightly smiled at her caring ways, and the concerned look on her face was kinda amusing to him. Never before had a human shown so much care for him. Especially since his kind was, more or less, their moral enemy.

That was up until he met Yuna. He didn't know, and probably would never know, why she took the time to look past his exterior. She was a vampire hunter, after all. But whatever it was that stopped her from killing him that night, he was thankful for it.

"That's nothing compared to the other gashes and gun shot wounds I've had." Tidus said, trying to relax her, but it seemed to only trouble her more.

He sighed as the wound slowly started to heal and disappear as Tidus healed himself.

"It's almost dawn." He said, looking up at the dark sky that was slowly turning rose-colored. "I'd best be going."

Yuna nodded and sighed as she placed her hand behind his head, bringing him down into a passionate kiss. Tidus, who was surprised by her actions, hesitated for a moment. However, shortly after he was kissing her feverishly, as well.

Minutes that seemed like ages pasted, as the two stood in each other's embrace. Tidus's soft and steady breath had relaxed Yuna to the point where she had forgotten where she was.

"Yuna..." Tidus sighed into her neck. "I've got to get going."

"Oh..." She said, remembering what had happened. "Right." She paused for a moment, "Maybe just one last kiss..." She said as she smirked seductively.

He pulled away from her, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" Tidus questioned trying as hard as he could to act like he didn't hear the question, although it was the one thing in the world he wanted.

"Couldn't miss it." Yuna responded with a smile, while staring into his cobalt eyes. Acting as though it wasn't that big of a deal to Tidus, almost crying inside to tell him he wasn't leaving without one.

_'I swear, I couldn't live without seeing that smile daily.' _Tidus thought, smiling inwardly at how drawn he had become to her.

"Cool." He then placed another kiss on her cheek. "See you later." He turned, beginning his long walk to the hell-hole he called home.

"Night!" She shouted so he could hear her. She watched his form disappear down the street and she sighed, whispering to herself as she smiled

"And I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to update soon since my sis kept bothering me 'bout it. Anyway, R&R more, ppl. I need more insight on this besides Anika.

----------------------

(PoV 1st - Yuna)

"Nice to have you back, Yuna. Your absence was beginning to worry me." A gruff man said from the corner of the room.

I glare at Auron, balling my fists at my sides. "Yeah. I'm sure."

_'Bitch thinks that since he's the leader of the hunters he can tell dumbasses around. Well, not me. I can protect my damn self. It's not like he was worried, anyway.'_

"Hey, Yuna!"

I turn to my right, seeing where the voice had come from.

"Hey, Lenne." I say, walking to her as runs up to me.

"Where've you been? We had a meeting about..." She glances at the clock in my friend Gippal's bar. "... two hours ago." She finished, giving me a concerned look.

"Went around the city kicking some vamp ass, as usual." I lie, smirking slightly.

Lenne laughs and pats me on the shoulder, then places her hand on my back, leading me to her table. We sit down, each carrying on a conversation.

"Yunie!"

"Shit..." I curse under my breath as Lenne laughs again.

"What do you want, Rikku?"

My cousin runs up to me, bouncing around like usual.

"Where in Spira were you!"

"Around..." I sigh, shaking my head.

"Oh..." She says, sitting down beside Lenne. "Hey, Yunie, we had a meeting about --"

I push my chair back and stand, "Yeah, I'm aware." I walk out of the bar, leaving a very confused Rikku and a concerned Lenne behind.

I sigh, sitting down on the curb in front of the bar. The dark, damp streets of Bevelle were nothing new to me. I've lived here ever since my parents were killed in a vampire raid back in Besaid, twelve years ago.

It was unusually quiet tonight. The only sound that could be heard was the distant humming of machina. Bevelle was usually full of agonizing screams and gun shots, which I had become accustomed to through the past years.

I pull my legs up to my chest and set my chin on my knees. In a couple hours I would be leaving to see Tidus.

Tidus...

How or why we're so close, I'll never know. I'm not quite sure what made me spare his life that night. Maybe it was the way he locked his eyes with mine and begged me to listen. Maybe it was the way he stood, strong and brave, ready to accept his fate in which I would bestow upon him. Maybe it was the way he could've killed me, as well, but didn't.

Or maybe...

There's no doubt in my mind that he was extremely handsome. The way he looked at me and said he'd help me if I helped him was completely mind boggling. At that moment I didn't have anything else on my mind except one thing:

I wanted him.

Him saying he'd help me with something gave me a lot of unclean ideas. It was strange, as well. I've never really thought about anyone in that way, nor did I think I'd ever fall in love. But just seeing him gave me urges that I would soon stop.

Shaking my head as I snap out of my thoughts, I look around. Standing up, I slowly start walking. I wasn't sure where, I just wanted to find 'him'.

"He said you'd come."

I stop in my tracks immediately, looking behind me for the owner of the cold voice.

"You've come right to us."

I draw my gun quicker than I have ever before. I point it out in front of me, the voice coming from that way this time.

"Show yourself." I demand, becoming quite nervous.

"Now, now. Let's not be nervous, vampire hunter. Isn't it supposed to be us in fear of you?"

The street lights in front of me slowly burned out. One, after another. I look over my shoulder, seeing those behind me go out as well.

"No, not really." I reply, slowly starting to step back.

_'I can't see shit.' _I thought, changing my walk into a dead out run as I heard about ten pairs of footsteps behind me.

"Do not run, miss Yuna, it's not like you."

Their slow walking turned into fast running as they growled and hissed.

Placing my gun on my shoulder, I shoot a couple rounds behind me. I hear about three hit the ground and I smirk.

I hit the ground suddenly, groaning as my jaw comes in contact with the cement.

"There's no need to run." One of the vampires whispered into my ear. "Get the hell off me." My tone is cautious and deadly. "We mean you no harm." I narrow my brows in disgust as it starts to lick my neck.

"Get off of her, bitch. No one will touch her like that, _ever_."

_'That voice... sounds... so familiar...'_ I thought, but soon after everything went black.

------------

(PoV 1st - Tidus)

_"Come out here, sweetheart. Mommy wants to tell you something."_

_A young boy, about the age of seven, stepped out of the small house, located somewhere in Zanarkand. He walked up to his mother, quietly sitting on the ground._

_"Your father is in the stadium waiting for you. Might want to hurry yourself there."_

_"Alright, Mom." He then ran off into the city. Alone._

---------

Jerking upward from the ground, I sigh in relief.

"Mother..." I mumble as I place my head into my hands in shame.

Standing up, I try to forget the dream - the nightmare -that I just had. It happened every night. And, from what I'm guessing, it'd probably never stop.

Swiftly and quietly stepping over my brothers and sisters, I exited the cave. This was always my favorite time at night. The time where I get to see Yuna.

I change my walk into a steady jog, nearing a darkened Bevelle street. I hesitate going down it, at alert of what had burned the street lights out.

"Get the hell off me."

Immediately, almost on instinct, my alert walk turns into a fast pace run. Nearing the place where the voice came from, I heard, "We mean you no harm."

I grit my teeth and clench my fists, knowing who's voice it belongs to.

I stop myself right in front of the two, three other vampires standing behind them.

"Get off of her, bitch. No one will touch her like that, _ever_."

The young vampire looked up at me, climbing off Yuna's back.

"What a surprise visit, Lord Tidus." He said, slightly bowing.

"What in the hell were you doing to Yuna? I swear, Vanish, if I find any bite marks, I will personally brand you and send you back to hell myself." I threaten, glaring at him.

"I did nothing to your girl, master." The seventeen-year-old said, smirking when he emphasized the words 'your girl'.

"And you're lucky you didn't." I kneel down beside Yuna, checking for any sign of a injury.

_'Must've blacked out.'_ I thought, motioning for the others to move away. _'Seems wounded on her jaw line, as well.'_

I stand, walking over to Vanish. "I told you to leave her alone. Next thing I know you're going after her."

"I was simply toying with her, sir." Vanish replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Vanish has been my friend ever since I became a vampire, at fourteen. He's helped me through a lot... even though he's always been two years younger than me.

"I forgive you this time, Vanish, but it won't happen again, will it?"

"No, master."

All the vampires refer to me as 'master', being my father is the leader of them.

I shake my head and sigh, "Go back to the cave. And don't tell anyone about me meeting Yuna, understand? You and I are the only ones who know, so if you tell, it'll be obvious." I mumble to him where only he could hear me.

"Alright, Tidus. Sorry for disappointing you, sir."

He then walked away with his followers, disappearing out of view shortly.

"Yuna..." I whisper, kneeling down and placing a kiss on her forehead. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, I pick her up.

I sigh, _'This may be the only time I get to hold her like this. May as well enjoy the moment.'_

Pulling her closer to me, I softly place a kiss onto her warm lips. I smile, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

(PoV 1st - Yuna)

_'Yuna? Yuna, can you hear me? Please, wake up...'_

I slowly open my eyes, staring into a blinding light, I close them again turn on my side.

"Holy Zaon, she's awake..."

"Yunie!"

"Turn off the overhead light, Rikku."

"Alrighty."

I sigh and open my eyes again, staring at the wall.

_'I have no damn clue where I'm at.' _I thought, trying to sit up.

As soon as I was upright, my head started pounding, as if someone was hitting it with a hammer, making me lay back down instantly.

"You're gonna have to stay in bed for a while, Yuna. When you fell, you hit both your head and jaw pretty hard. You have a slight concussion and your jaw has a rather large gash in it. I know your fear of hospitals, Yuna, but this was the first place we could think of."

_'I know that voice...'_ At first I wasn't sure but now I should've known.

"How... What happened?" I asked Lenne, keeping my eyes closed as I spoke.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, you need your rest."

I sigh, Lenne always was like a sister to me. Without her being here to guide and help me through the years, I would've been lost long ago.

"Alright." I say, trying to act like I could wait. "But don't leave me here alone to damn long, 'kay?"

Lenne laughs, "Course not." She then stands, grabbing my cousin's arm as they walk out of the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut, I sit up again, ignoring the searing pain in my head. I look at my surroundings.

White walls, white sheets, white chairs, white tables...

_'What the hell...' _I ask myself. _'Dumbasses are obsessed with white.'_

I look at what I'm wearing, next. White hospital coat...

_'Oh my fucking Yevon, I swear, if they touched or screwed up any of my shit, they'll be my next damn victim.'_

Rather pissed, I lay back down and try to fall asleep before I start breaking shit.

About two hours later, I finally wake up. The pain in my head had subsided, and my jaw wasn't as sore.

"I told her not to leave me in here long..." I mumble.

Sitting up once more, I start to wonder how in the hell I got here, and how long I've been unconscious.

"Well, well, well. I see we've finally decided to get up."

I roll my eyes, instantly knowing who it was.

"Yeah, I know, damn. I'm sure you were just dying to see me." I say, looking at the young, blonde Al Bhed man who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Nah, not really."

"Fuck you, too, Gipp." I smirk at him, letting him know I was just messing around.

He laughs, "Damn, you've changed. Gone feisty on me, have you."

"Hmph."

He smirks, walking over to me while crossing his arms.

"So..." I start. "How'd I get here?"

Gippal pulls up one of the chairs closer to the bed and sits down.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but from what Lenne told me, she had walked out in front of my bar, looking down the street for you. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man carrying something. He was looking straight at her, then he turned and disappeared down a alley.

She followed him, don't ask me why. Claiming whatever he was holding looked 'unusual'. When she turned the corner, she saw him laying down whatever he was carrying. Well, as it turns out, guy was carryin' you. And... wasn't really a guy, more like a damn vamp.

Before she could kill the damned thing, it ran up the left wall, did a back flip onto the right wall, kept running, then jumped onto the roof."

I smile inwardly, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Well, now. That _is_ a story."

Gippal nods, giving me a weird look, which makes me laugh.

"I gotta get goin'. Have a bar to tend to." Gippal says, standing up and not worrying to put the chair back in it's proper place.

"'Kay. Later, Gipp."

"Later." He walked out the door, not bothering to close it.

I laugh, _'You always were a cocky bitch, Gipp.'_

----------------------

(PoV 1st - Tidus)

"Where've you been? You've been gone all damn day."

"I told you," I say, looking at the trees that surrounded me and overlooked Bevelle's empty streets. "I've been at 'The Darkstone'."

My father shakes his head, crossing his arms, "No way in hell you've been at that vamp bar all damn day. Besides, your friend Vanish tells otherwise.

I clench my fists, changing my gaze to my father, "What'd he tell you...?"

"Ask him yourself." Throwing Vanish onto his knees in front of me, he backed away.

I kneel beside the young vampire, "You didn't... did you?"

He looked up at me, blood trickling down his chin from his lips. I look away, trying to ignore it. He made a low growling sound in his throat, digging his hands into the dirt ground.

I look ahead at my father, "What'd you do to him?" I asked in a low voice.

He stepped forward slightly, "Nothing much. I found him hanging around with a mortal, so I locked his ass up in the Rammvena without anything to drink."

"How long?" I question.

"'Bout... two weeks."

I sigh and shake my head, "Did you put the mortal in there, as well?"

"Take a guess. Son of a bitch couldn't take it. Ended up bittin' her. She's one of us, now." He then walked away, toward the cave in which was the only home I've ever known.

"Vanish... who was she..." I could tell he extremely upset about it.

"She didn't deserve it..."

"Who was she?"

"A friend."

"That's all?"

"No, sir."

I sigh, "What's her name?"

"She only told me her last name, Nocturne"

I stand, walking past the cave entrance to the right, and entering a different kind of cave.

The red light of the huge flame in the center of the room reflected off the walls; making the figure lying by the fire appear almost devilish.

It's deep blonde hair accompanied with black streaks and dressed in black leather moved slightly as I walked into the room.

"Rise, miss Nocturne. Your future awaits you." I raise my left hand in the air, motioning for her to stand. "I mean you no harm."

Moments pass as I stand in wait. I always hated doing this part of the transaction. But I figured it was better than the first part.

During my train of thought, the new vampire had jumped up and grabbed her old weapons that should have been removed from the cave.

Pointing her .177 Cal. out in front of her, she gave me a low, approving look as she looked me up and down.

Not appreciating her gesture, I start, "Drop the weapon, I mean you no --"

The sound of a loud bang erupted throughout the cave and I ducked, purely out of instinct.

"You can't take me that easily." I heard her say as she neared me.

I laugh, "We're way ahead of you on that."

She gives a low 'hmph' and places the barrel of her gun to my forehead, slowly pulling down the trigger.

"Say 'good-night', vampire."

"No, don't hurt him!"

I slightly smirk and silently thank Vanish for coming forth at the appropriate time, for once.

She lowers her weapon, tossing it off to the side at the first sight of Vanish.

I stand, Vanish coming up to stand beside me. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Anika." She states simply. "Anika Raven Nocturne, to be thoroughly exact."

I see Vanish smile out of the corner of my eye, making me, in turn, lightly smile, as well.

"Well, young Anika Nocturne, welcome to the Necrome vampire clan." I say, pointing to the tattoo she received once she got here of two roses wrapped around each other, blood dripping off every other thorn. It was encircled with a drawing of a barbed wire.

Looking at the tattoo on her arm, she sighed, then looked back at Vanish.

I look between Vanish and Anika. Deciding to leave the two alone, I walk out of the cave.

Shaking my head out of disbelief and worry, I look up at the stars.

"It's been two weeks since I've seen her. Two weeks since I left her in the care of her friends." I start, talking to no one but myself. "Seeing Anika and Vanish together reminded me so much of us. It... hurt seeing it."

I sigh, remembering the woman who took Yuna into her care. Her name, I forget.

_'Come back to me.' _I look ahead of me again. _'Be safe, and bring her back to me.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lotsof school shit to do. By the way, I feel I should address this to you all before something happens. If something is left out or the words run together, it's not my fault, it's the site's. I've looked over my own copies and they're correct. Just thought I'd let everyone know.

**A/N**: Okay, this chappie's kinda sad. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to go back and correct them all. I've been in a rush lately. Anyway, as always, R&R everyone!

(PoV 1st - Yuna)

_'Yevon forbid if I ever get out of here...'_

It's been two days since Gippal left. Two days since I've seen anyone. Two weeks and two days since I've seen... 'him'...

Both my mind and body ached from being away from him. I found myself longing for his touch more than anything else. I _need _him, he's like air to me. Without him I can't breathe, can't work properly. And right now is when I needed him the most.

"Miss Yuna Lorac?"

I turn my gaze to the door, seeing the nurse, I give her a cold glare.

"Um... I believe you're being released today, ma'am."

I suddenly become happy and sit up straight, nodding and replying with 'damn straight'.

After the nurse leaves, I sigh and lay back down on the bed, closing my eyes. In a couple hours I'll get to see Tidus, again.

That thought alone, made it all worth while.

"Right this way, ma'am." The doctor says to me as he escorts me through the damned halls of the Bevelle Hospital.

Once we get to the lobby, I take a seat in one of the chairs, filling out a release form.

I look up from my papers quickly when the front doors swing open, a woman running in.

"Please..." I hear her beg, trying to catch her breath as she stood at the front desk. "You must help us. The northern part of Bevelle is under a heavy vampire raid. My son is lost, my husband has vanished. Please..."

I immediately stand, dropping the forms and running out the front doors.

_'I have friends there.'_ I think, "borrowing" someone's motorcycle that was parked out in front. _'Well, more like the only family I have left. I will not fail them.' _Turning swiftly, I head down the road leading to North Bevelle.

Panic hits me, then. The whole side if the road going into the northern section was completely empty. I was the only one. To my left the road was full of traffic and noise. I could see about five results of wrecks here and there. And I turn my head to the right as I hear a loud honking sound followed by a huge crash.

_'This is crazy...' _I thought, looking ahead of me to see the northern part of the city lit up in flames. _'Completely crazy...'_

-------------------------

(PoV 1st - Tidus)

"You must not, father. They haven't harmed us."

"Yeah, and if I don't stop those damned hunters, we'll be the next thing to harmed. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I won't allow it." I say, stepping in front of him.

He looks upon me in disgust, pushing me back slightly. "Have you forgot your damn heritage, boy? You're not protecting a certain _mortal_, are you?"

I don't reply, just continue to glare coldly at him.

"I have no mercy on backstabbers. You go against us, we go against you and you're no longer welcome among us." He pushes past me, hitting my shoulder with his somewhat.

I sigh, never understanding him, my own father. I look to the ground, kicking the dirt with the tip of my boot.

"What'd he say, Ti?"

I look up and shake my head. "Anything but helpful, as usual."

Vanish laughs lightly, placing his left hand on Anika's right shoulder. "Whatever you do," He says, "we're with you all the way."

I smile and thank my friend. I turn around, walking up a somewhat steep hill, stopping at the top. It overlooked Bevelle's northern section, the more "high-class" people were here. A great place for any vampire raid.

"This was all so sudden. So unplanned." I say, crossing my arms as I watched over the city.

"Yeah. But I've heard your leader..."

Anika stops in mid-sentence as Vanish gives her a strange look and I look over my shoulder at her.

"I've heard that _our_ leader," She continues, correcting herself. "is known for sloppy planning."

I smirk and look at the city once more, not yet in terror. "Hmph, more or less."

_'I've got to warn her.'_ I thought, remembering the one I missed so._ 'I've got to keep her safe.'_

I nod, turning swiftly and between my two friends at a fast pace.

"And where do you think you're going?" Anika asks me as she faces my back and places her hands on her hips.

"Vampire hunting."

I see her jaw nearly drop and Vanish gives me a doubtful look. "No way, Ti." He says, shaking his head. "This is the only home we've got, best to keep it."

"Home or not, I _will_ keep her safe."

Understanding hits him and he smiles. "Well," I see a very confused look on Anika's face and I lightly laugh. "in that case, I'm all for it."

After a moment, when no one said anything, Vanish lightly nudged Anika in the side, keeping his gaze on me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Me, too."

I laugh, turning to them. "Let's gather up on supplies and shit before we do anything. Be the smartest thing to do."

They nod, following me back to the main cave's entrance as mid-night slowly came into place.

About two hours later, my friends and I were well prepared for what was to come.

I was wearing the same thing I was the other night with Yuna. My thighs being lined with different kinds of blades.

Vanish wore a dark green armor suit, silver was every which where. He had black belts stretched across his breast plate. His dark green hair was somewhat shaved on top, coming down in a point between his eyes and stopping at his chin.

As for Anika, she decided to keep her regular clothes. Which is tight, black leather pants, a matching black tank top, and black boots, with black gloves becoming ratty with use. Her somewhat long black, reddish jacket swayed gently in the wind as she turned in circles, a gesture of showing off.

I smirk. She reminded me so much of Yuna. Beautiful, young, smart, always getting into trouble, and had the cockiest attitude. Only difference between the two was Anika's deep blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes. While Yuna had light brown hair with unique, but still beautiful, mis-matched eyes of blue and green.

"Alright. Let's go into the city and face the hunters."

"What!"

I laugh, "If we drop our weapons and swear them no harm, they shouldn't do much."

"Hmph. Much, huh?" I hear Anika mumble to herself and I smirk.

"I don't know, Ti." Vanish objected, crossing his arms.

"Either way, we're seeing the hunters. We can either go to the northern part of the city, since that's were you came from, right Anika?"

She nods, "I was a hunter, as well. I could probably convince them that I'm not a vampire and get you guys through."

"Or we can go to the eastern part, since I have a friend there that could help." I state, waiting for their response.

"I know how you miss your girl, my friend, let's go eastern." Vanish said smiling.

I smirk lightly and remember what one of my fellow clan mates told me earlier before.

_"There is no love in our world. Our life is filled with pain and sorrow." She had said, gazing at me coldly._

_"You forget I'm not full vampire, then." I had shot back, more or less upset that the one person I had come to trust turned against me._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I walk to my right and follow a path that leads out of the woods and into the eastern half of the city. Vanish and Anika following afterwards.

"I know where I'm going."

"Bullshit!"

"I've been here millions of times."

"You're getting us lost."

"I am _not_."

"Yes, you _are_."

"Whatever."

"We're gonna be trapped and ambushed by hunters. What then?"

"Then they've made my job easier."

Anika sighs as she gives up her one-sided fight, half glaring at Vanish for not helping her. He simply laughs in response.

"Be swift and quick and everything'll be fine." I say, pointing to two Warrior Monks who were on their daily patrol. They're known for their bloody and unmerciful ways in battle, so keeping clear of them would be wise.

I over my shoulder to my friends and beckon them to follow me.

Jumping onto the building on my right, I scale the wall. I then jump backwards, swing from a random flag pole, and land on the balcony of "8 Ball's", my friend's bar.

Looking down from my position, I see the monks completely clueless of me, but nearing Anika and Vanish.

Vanish quickly followed me through, but as soon as Anika got half way up the wall, she fell backwards.

"Shit.." I curse under my breath as I see her fall onto one of the monks.

They load their weapons and point them at her, resulting Vanish to draw his blade, jump down from the balcony (three stories up, mind you), and land onto one of them, driving his blade through the monk's skull.

Anika smirked as she pointed her gun out and shot blindly.

After she opened her eyes again, she stared at the fallen warrior in front of her, his deep red blood seeping under her boots.

"Hah! Got one!" She proclaims cheerfully and taking a cocky pose I've seen Yuna do many times before, resulting for me to roll my eyes.

Vanish shakes his head and pulls his and my blade out from our victims, "Way to waste ammo."

"What..."

Vanish smiles and sighs, making his way back up to me. Returning my blade back to it's proper place, Vanish and I wait for Anika to make a few attempts up.

After about five failed tries, she finally succeeded.

"And you said _I'd_ get us caught?"

She lightly smirks at my comment and looks away, crossing her arms. "Aha.. Whatever."

Smirking, I turn and enter the bar, the two assumed-to-be lovers following behind me. "Well, I see this place has changed." I say, looking down at the bar tender.

"Say what?"

"Do you ever shut the hell up, Anika?" I ask her quietly, looking back at her.

She shakes her head and walks beside me.

"Have you seen Yunie, Lenne? I thought she was supposed to be back from the hospital by now."

"No, I haven't seen her. Best we go look."

I stare down at the two young women talking, my presence unnoticed to them.

"Hunters?" Vanish asks me in a hushed manner.

I nod, continuing to watch them.

"But first, we must--"

"Thank Yevon, the hunters!"

I see the two young women stand immediately, running over to the injured man.

"What happened, sir?"

"Vampire... North Bevelle..." He said breathlessly before collapsing to the ground.

"No..." I say under my breath, turning and going out onto the balcony once more. I jump off, Vanish and Anika doing the same shortly after.

_'I've got to save Yuna.'_ I thought, something telling me that's where she was.

I sprint toward Northern Bevelle. I wasn't sure what I was going to do once I got there, but I _had_ to do something. For Yuna.


	5. Chapter 5

(PoV 1st - Yuna)

I wince another time as I hear a agonizing cry for about the twentieth time upon just entering the rancid part of Bevelle.

_'My friends are here...'_ I thought with some remorse. _'I always knew where they lived...' _I take a quick look around._ '... but now, with everything burning, right seems left and vice versa.'_

I take a guess and go to my right, drawing and loading several rounds into my twin pistols while running through the distressed city streets.

I see a couple Yevonites to my left, and shortly after their attention turns to me, asking me to stop and turn back.

Ignoring their advice, I continue to make my way toward the center part of Bevelle.

Slowing my pace slightly, I hear a low, silent growl behind me. I look over my right shoulder somewhat, seeing the large, elder vampire following, or more like stalking, me.

"If I ask nicely, will you get your ugly ass out of my face and go back to hell?" I whisper, directing it toward the dumbass behind me.

After a moment, I sigh lightly. "Guess not. Well, then, I suppose we'll just have to play rough."

The elder vampire lunged forward as I turned around and back rolled out of the way, unloading rounds by the second during the process.

The vampire stood, bullets after bullets hitting it square in the chest. It just smirked as the bullet holes healed and disappeared, leaving it unharmed, not even a damn scratch.

_'Very rough, then.'_

I open a pocket inside my jacket on the left side and pull out my secret weapon I hardly ever use.

Getting a few feet ahead of it, I stop and turn around once more, standing in a cocky pose, smirking, while tossing my new weapon in my hands.

After it got about ten feet away, I give a light 'hmph' and press a button on the top of the weapon.

"Here, catch."

I throw it at the vampire, resulting in it sticking to it's chest.

It stopped momentarily, hearing the beeping of a small, red blinking light.

"I'll see you in hell, bitch." I turn swiftly, walking away from it as it got back up and jumped at me.

Pushing a small button on my glove at the palm, I hear a ear-splitting explosion behind me, being covered in ash shortly after.

I smirk, looking over my shoulder.

"I'll teach your race not to mess with me. I'm the devil's deliverer."

Taking a deep breath, I keep my pace steady as I continue to walk.

Nearing the entrance of the center of Bevelle, I see two young vampires standing on either side.

"Great, vamp guards. All the more action and suspense for me, I suppose." I mumble to myself, reloading my pistols.

They see and start sprinting toward me before I even get a chance to taunt them.

_'I can always do that afterwards with this baby.'_

Pulling my large, gold and silver bow from it's place on my back, I load a two-shot and smirk.

I give an innocent smile as I launch the arrows, one going to the left, the other right, but both hitting them in the chest, sending them off their feet and stuck to the nearby building.

They growled and hissed as they squirmed from their spot thirty feet above ground, tearing fiercely at the arrow embedded in their chest.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I question, slightly laughing at my insanity.

I shoot another pair of arrows to make sure they'd stay in their prison as I walk toward them, staring up at the two vampires without pity.

"How's the view?" I ask them, smiling innocently again. "My father always said the view in

Northern Bevelle was beautiful at night. The stars overlooking the moon as it watches over the calm sea. He used to love this time of night.."

I feel my anger level rising with the thought of my father, and I continue in a low, deadly voice.

"That was before you took him from me." I load several arrows at a time, continuing to talk as I launch them all at them.

"That was before my happy past come to a dead end, before I sought out sweet revenge."

I load another four, casting a Firaga spell on the tips of them, making them light up in flames.

I look down the bow, taking aim for the final blow of their torture, at least from me.

"That was before you and your filth of a clansmen ruined my life."

I launch the four arrows, two hitting one's heart and the other two hitting the other's heart.

They burst into ashes, leaving their skeletons pinned to the wall. A welcoming site to any vampire hunter in this hell of a place.

Placing my bow back in it's proper place on my back, I walk into the center of Bevelle, stopping instantly.

I watch the scene unfold in front of me, my expression blank and lost. For the first time in my life since I was seven, I felt helpless, unable to help those who needed to be helped.

There were about thirty vampires, killing and feasting on the souls of the dead and unarmed bystanders.

But the thing that hurt me the most was seeing them feasting on my closest friends, and I wince as I see their son there, as well.

Looking at the bloodstained ground in front of me, I try to control my anger. This fierce kind of anger I haven't felt before until my parents' deaths.

"Yevon save my soul..."

Pulling my bow out once more, I nock a number of arrows, placing a impact grenade on the tip of each one.

I walk into the fray, taunting before firing.

"You take my parents from me. You almost take Tidus from me. You take my closest friends from me. Why not take my life to add to your collection, as well? I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. I'm to much for you."

Launching arrows at the four by the corpses of my friends, I watch them explode, smirking to myself.

As a result, the extremely loud sound and the vibration of the ground made all the vampires turn to look at me.

I hesitate for a moment, but soon recover and start launching arrow after arrow into them.

They all rush toward me, some exploding into ash as my arrow comes in contact with them.

Not expecting to be reached so soon, I fall backwards, one of them trying desperately to attack me.

Holding it off with my left arm, I draw my pistol with my right, placing the barrel to it's skull as I end it's life once more.

By now, there was no escaping. I was surrounded, each of them staring down at me coldly.

I smirk, "I wouldn't be staring at me like that, dipshits."

A form I couldn't quite make out landed behind them, and for some reason all the vampires dropped dead. Or so I hoped.

"Yuna... Are you okay?"

My heart skips a beat when I hear the young man's voice.

I stand immediately, throwing myself into Tidus's arms.

Praising him. Thanking him. Embracing him. Kissing him. Loving him.

"Are you okay?" He asks again, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"They killed them... They killed Wakka, Lulu, and their son. What family do I have left..." I cried into his neck, my emotional barrier finally coming down.

"Shhhhhh... It'll all be okay, Yuna. Don't cry." He whispers, running his hands along my back.

"I missed you so much..." I say softly, once again feeling whole, complete, and safe in his embrace.

"I missed you, too, Yuna. But I'm here, now."

"I love you." I say, beginning to calm down as I slowly start to kiss his neck.

I see Tidus smile and reply, "I love you, too. Always and forever."

-----------------------------

(PoV 1st - Tidus)

"You'd think we'd be there by now." I hear Anika complain from behind me as I and my companions near the bridge leading to the Northern section.

"You'd think you'd grow up and be more mature about it by now." Vanish says back to her, hearing Anika take a swing at him but missing when Vanish ducked.

After crossing the bridge, I see three more Yevonites on guard.

Motioning for Vanish and Anika to stay in their position, I scale the building, getting just above the Yevonites.

I draw two blades, sending them down to crash into two of their skulls. I then jump down, landing on my final enemy and inserting the blade on the back of my foot wear into his stomach.

After beckoning for my companions to follow again, we continue down the crazed Bevellian street.

"What the... Whoa..." I say, seeing one of our elder vampire's ashes scattered every which where. Kneeling, I pick up some of the ash, figuring I'd give it a proper burial later.

"Damn... Hunters, maybe?" Anika asks, eyes wide.

"No, not hunters, but _a_ hunter."

I continue on my way, spotting two hanging, decomposing skeletons on the right side building of the entrance to North Bevelle.

I ignore it, but my friends look upon it in fear, and I sigh.

"Don't worry. Nothing _I _can't handle." I smirk.

I stop upon hearing a young woman's voice, very familiar.

'That's her...' I hear multiple growls and I curse under my breath. 'No...'

"Why not take my life to add to your collection, as well? I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. I'm to much for you."

Quicker than I have ever done before, I sprint to my left, going down a damp alleyway. I near a steel, broken down ladder and begin my way up, almost falling backwards in my haste.

I reach the top of the old two-story building and run to the edge, looking down at my clansmen.

I hear Anika and Vanish running up behind me and I look over my shoulder at them, giving them a mocking smirk.

I jump off the roof of the building, hearing Anika gasp when she saw me.

I land silently behind the vampires surrounding Yuna, crossing my arms.

"_Dudk_." I say in our clan's own language, motioning my hand to the ground.

All the young vampires dropped to the ground, being paralyzed until my command. Knowing if they even tried breaking free of my orders it would lead to certain death.

"Yuna... Are you okay?" I ask, looking down at her beautiful form with a worried expression.

She stood quickly and forced herself into my embrace, trying to get as close to me as possible.

"Are you okay?" I question once more, sighing in relief when I feel her place her head onto my shoulder.

"They killed them..." I heard her whisper, beginning to cry which makes my cold, broken heart sink even more. "They killed Wakka, Lulu, and their son... What family do I have left..."

"Shhhhh... It'll be okay, Yuna. Don't cry." I begin to glide my hands over her back, trying to relax her somewhat.

"I missed you so much..." She sighed, relaxing me, as well, when her warm breath hit my neck.

"I missed you, too, Yuna. But I'm here, now."

"I love you." She whispered, placing warm and feverish kisses along my neck.

I moan slightly and sigh, smiling. "I love you, too. Always and forever."

"Well, well, well. What's goin' on here?"

Yuna and I turn to see Anika with her hands on her hips, a mischievous smirk on her young features. Vanish was simply standing behind her, giving me a grateful smile.

"Piss off, Anika." I say with humor in my tone.

We all laugh, though Yuna is somewhat hesitant, being that she is still upset about her friend's deaths.

"Relax, baby. Everything'll be just fine." I whisper into her ear as I place a quick kiss on her cheek.

She looks up at me and smiles slightly. " I believe you."

**A/N**: _Dudk_ is pronounced _do-aid-ka_. Just thought I'd inform you 'bout that.


End file.
